


Alone Together

by HybridDeastar



Category: Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridDeastar/pseuds/HybridDeastar
Summary: The two Undead Skylanders Ghost Roaster and Grim Creeper are sent on a mission to find the magical Swamp Stone before Kaos gets his hands on it. The problem is, the two Skylanders don't like each other very much...





	1. Lost

        Ghost Roaster led Grim Creeper through the woods. He glanced down at the map then looked ahead of him. 

        "Are you sure we're going the right way?" Grim Creeper asked.

        "For the last time, we're not lost. I know how to use a map" Ghost Roaster muttered. 

        "Aren't we supposed to be looking for the Swamp Stone?" Grim Creeper asked.

        Ghost Roaster turned around to look at the ghost and glared.

        "The Swamp Stone is in these woods! Now shut the f*** up and have a little more faith in me!" Ghost Roaster snarled.

        Grim Creeper laughed angrily and walked so close to Ghost Roaster that he could feel the ghost's breath on his face.

        "I need to have more faith in ~~~~ YOU?! YOU'RE the one who got us hopelessly lost because you didn't listen to me when I told we should've gone left instead of right! YOU'RE the one who got sick because you didn't believe me when I told you those berries were poisonous! YOU'RE the one who-" Grim Creeper was cut off by Ghost Roaster.

        "SHUT THE F*** UP!" Ghost Roaster yelled as he pushed Grim Creeper away from him. 

        Grim Creeper looked up into Ghost Roaster's orange ones. Ghost Roaster's glare softened a bit when he saw the fear in Grim Creeper's eyes.

        "Come on" Ghost Roaster sighed as he turned around and began to walk away.


	2. Backstories

Grim Creeper followed Ghost Roaster in silence. Ghost Roaster glanced back at him.  
"Why the hell did Eon make us team up!? He knows we hate each other! He knows he doesn't feel safe around me!" Ghost Roaster thought.  
Although both Ghost Roaster and Grim Creeper were Skylanders, Grim Creeper felt very uncomfortable whenever he was around the ghoul. No one could say that he didn't have a good reason to be.   
You see, Ghost Roaster wasn't always a ghoul. He used to be a chef named Olav. One day, while he was looking for sheep so he could use their wool in his Sheep Fleece Stew, he fell into the valley of the Undead. He was turned into a ghoul who han an undying hunger for ghosts. He devoured entire villages of ghosts. As punishment, a chain was attached to him so ghosts could hear him coming. Master Eon heard of the ghost eating ghoul and thought that he might be useful. He let Ghost Roaster become a Skylanders after he promised only to eat evil ghosts. Over time, Ghost Roaster's hunger for spirits faded away into something less extreme. Since then he had been doing everything he could to redeem himself.  
Ghost Roaster let out a sigh.  
"Grim" he said.  
"Yeah?" Grim Creeper replied.  
"How did you become a Skylander?" Ghost Roaster asked.  
"How do you not know my back story?" Grim Creeper asked in a slightly taunting voice.  
Ghost Roaster's hands curled into fists.  
"You never f***ing told me it!" Ghost Roaster said in an aggravated voice.  
There was a short silence between them before Grim Creeper began to speak.  
"Well, I wanted to go to a school for ghost wrangling. It had been my dream ever since I was a child. I finally got there after years of training myself for battle so I would have a headstart at the school. In order to join you have to take a test on what you're good at, where you grew up,etc. I filled out my answers honesty, but when I got it back it said that I didn't have the requirements to join. I was devastated. I tried to talk them out of rejecting me, but it was no use. On my why out a group of ghosts broke in and began to attack people. I defeated them with my scythe and I saved everyone I could. After that I was invited to become a Skylander. I accepted and now I'm stuck here with you" Grim Creeper explained.  
For some reason, the way Grim Creeper said that he was "stuck with him" made Ghost Roaster feel as though he'd lost something that mattered him.  
"I'm sorry you couldn't go to that school..." Ghost Roaster said.  
Grim Creeper chuckled.  
"Yeah, going to that school would be ten times better than having to spend time around you" Grim Creeper teased.  
"You know, I have a hard time believing that you're afraid of me considering how often you insult me" Ghost Roaster scoffed.


	3. Explaining things

        Grim Creeper pretended that he didn't hear Ghost Roaster and walked up in front of him.

        "Aren't I leading you?" Ghost Roaster snarled.

        "It's clear you have no idea where we're going, so I'll be the boss from now on" Grim Creeper said with a grin as he took the map out of Ghost Roaster's skeletal hands.

        Grim Creeper looked down at the map and his grin disappeared. Ghost Roaster leaned over Grim Creeper's shoulder and looked at the map.

        "Whats wrong?" Ghost Roaster asked.

        "These woods aren't on the map..." Grim Creeper said quietly.

        Ghost Roaster face palmed.

        "Goddammit" he muttered.

        "I blame Eon for this. He said that the swamp that the Swamp Stone is hidden in is in these woods, but he gave us a map that didn't have the woods on it" Ghost Roaster said angrily.

        Grim Creeper tapped him on the shoulder.

        "What!?" Ghost Roaster yelled.

        "Um, why do we need the Swamp Stone?" Grim Creeper asked.

        Ghost Roaster stared at him for a long time.

        "Kaos is planning to steal the Swamp Stone so he can use it's power to flood Skylands! We have to find it before he does and take it back to headquarters where'll be safe!" Ghost Roaster yelled.

       "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT!?" he continued.

        "Because I wasn't paying attention when Eon told why we needed to find it" Grim Creeper said without a hint of shame in his voice. 

        Ghost Roaster sighed and grabbed him by the arm. He began to drag him along. The ghost's slightly transparent blue skin was surprising warm. Ghost Roaster's first taught was that they wouldn't need to build a fire because he could just cuddle up to Grim Creeper for warmth at night. He immediately dismissed this thought and kept walking though the woods. The two walked until the sun began to set beneath the trees.

        "It's getting late, we better find shelter" said Grim Creeper.

        "I noticed" Ghost Roaster muttered.

        

 


	4. Sunsets

        "You don't have to be an a**hole about it" Grim Creeper muttered.

        Ghost Roaster sighed softly and kept walking. He felt Grim Creeper pull away from his grip and he heard the sound of his footsteps growing farther away. Ghost Roaster began to yell at him to come back as he watched him climb up a steep ledge that was about 10 feet tall. Grim Creeper quickly made his way up the small cliff. Upon reaching the top, Grim Creeper smiled, showing off his sharp teeth as he looked at the sunset. 

        "Grim! Get down from there! We have to find shelter before the sun sets and we are left in the darkness, unable to see whatever is hiding in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to jump out at us and tear out limbs off!" Ghost Roaster yelled.

        Grim Creeper looked at Ghost Roaster and smirked.

        "But, I did find shelter. This "ledge" is actually a small cave" he said.

        "Why didn't you tell me that!?" Ghost Roaster _yelled_ in response.

        Grim Creeper chuckled a bit and gestured for Ghost Roaster to come on top of the cave with him. Ghost Roaster sighed and began to climb up.

        You might not know this, but it is rather difficult to climb without using your legs, especially if you don't have much upper body strength. If you have ever had difficulty climbing without using your legs, you will understand the problem Ghost Roaster was having. He could not use his legs even if he wanted to, for his legs had been replaced with a iron chain that ended with a large spiky ball. He also was not skin and bones, instead, he was just bones.

        Grim Creeper noticed that he was having some difficulties and outstretched his hand to the skeletal ghoul. Ghost Roaster took hold of his gloved hand and Grim Creeper pulled him on top of the cave. Ghost Roaster took a seat next to Grim Creeper and looked at the sunset. The sky looked like a stain glass window. It was many shades of oranges, blues, and purples. What was left of the sun shone through the trees, making shadows dance as the leaves tried followed the gentle breeze. Ghost Roaster smiled t the sight and he let his chain dangle off the ledge. 

        The two sat there for a while. Ghost Roaster snapped back into reality when he felt something take hold of his hand. He snapped his head around to see Grim Creeper holding his hand and giving him a flirtatious look. Ghost Roaster gave him a disguised look and yanked his hand away. Ghost Roaster tried to hide his faint smile, but Grim Creeper somehow managed to notice it.

        "Awwww, you love me!" he mocked.

        "N-No!" Ghost Roaster stammered.

        His face heat up out of embarrassment, but mostly out of rage. He would have blushed if he wasn't just bones.

        "N-No! It's not like I like you or anything Grim Creeper Senpai! Baka!" Grim Creeper mocked in a screechy voice, trying, but failing to imitate Ghost Roaster's voice.

        Ghost Roaster starred at him for a while before getting up and starting to walk away.

        "I'm going to bed" he said.

        Grim Creeper got up and began to follow and continue to tease Ghost Roaster. He didn't seem to notice his surroundings and tripped on a rock. He tumbled down the ledge and landed with a loud *thud*. Ghost Roaster leaned over the side of the ledge and looked down at Grim Creeper.

        "Are you OK?!" Ghost Roaster yelled down at him.

        "Don't worry! I only broke  _most_ of my bones. I'm sure there are still a few left to break!" Grim Creeper yelled back.

        Ghost Roaster jumped down from the ledge and crouched over Grim Creeper. Thanks to the ghost's slightly transparent skin, he could dainty see his bones. He looked down at his Radius (a bone in your arm, i'm just telling you in case you don't know what I'm talking about) and saw a crack.

        "S***" he whispered under his breath.


	5. Broken Bones and memories

        "What is it?" Grim Creeper asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

        Ghost Roaster didn't reply.

        "Ghostie am I gonna die!?!?" Grim Creeper screeched.

        Ghost Roaster scowled and covered his ears. 

        "I'm too young to die!" Grim Creeper yelled.

        "You're not going to f***ing die OK!" Ghost Roaster yelled over the panicked ghost.

        "You only broke your arm! Thats all!" he continued.

       Grim Creeper let out a loud screech of fear.

        "SHUT! UP!" Ghost Roaster yelled.

        Grim Creeper fell silent and looked over at Ghost Roaster. 

        "Get up" Ghost Roaster commanded.

        "Can't, my arms broken" Grim Creeper whined.

        Ghost Roaster could tell that Grim Creeper was whining just to annoy him.

        "You can't get up because your arms broken!?" Ghost Roaster exclaimed.

        "Yup" Grim Creeper replied with a mischievous grin on his face.

        Ghost Roaster sighed and picked him up. He carried him into the cave and laid him down on the cold stone ground.

        "Hey, Ghostie" Grim Creeper said without looking at him.

        "Don't call me Ghostie" Ghost Roaster stated.

        Grim Creeper didn't acknowledge what he said.

        "Do you remember the party we went to last year?" Grim Creeper asked.

        "Oh god, don't talk about it" Ghost Roaster sighed.

        "Someone told me that they were hosting a party at there house that night and I agreed to go. You insisted that you had to come with me to make sure I didn't get too out of hand. When we got there I started drinking like a monster and I ending up getting really drunk. After about 2 hours, I saw you walk up to the party host and start talking to him. After you were done talking I saw you head upstairs. I followed you into the host's room and you took a seat on the side of the bed. After that I remember waking up in my bed at home and you would get on to me about how much I drank whenever I puked" said Grim Creeper.

        "But I still don't remember what happened after I followed you into the host's room" he continued.

         Ghost Roaster got up and walked out of the cave.

        "I'm gonna go get some dinner for us" Ghost Roaster said as he walked away.


End file.
